


Meeting the Parents

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, StarAccuser, kragdu, staraccuserweek 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Peter introduces Ronan to Yondu and Kraglin.Thanks so much to Sintero for helping me with Yondu's horrible slang.





	Meeting the Parents

Peter had never been this nervous before; not in his entire lifetime. He had also never had a serious relationship before, so the situation of having to introduce someone to his adoptive fathers was really something new. And something absolutely nerve-wracking.

Yondu was known to be this loud, energetic lunatic who used curses and threats between every other word and generally had the vocabulary and speaking habits of a violent, unethical pirate captain – which he even actually _was._ And Ronan was this huge, muscular bundle of anger, passion, loyalty and honour, covered by only a thin layer of tolerance and patience. Those two would probably go at each other's throat within the first 25 seconds.

The only one Peter had hope in was Kraglin, as the first mate usually knew how to hold Yondu back and calm him down when he got too aggressive – a talent Peter had luckily been able to copy from him, as he himself was very skillful as well when it came to taming his own blue, hot-headed lover.

But despite the knowledge of Kraglin being there for some damage limitation, Peter was almost dying of nervousness when he and Ronan neared the building they were going to meet in. They had agreed to get this through with on neutral ground, so neither Yondu nor Ronan would feel like the other one was invading their personal space. Also – and this was the more important reason why they met there – this way neither of them could store some secret weapons in range. Ronan didn't have his hammer and Yondu didn't have his arrow. So the chances that this meeting wasn't going to end deadly were higher.

Peter and Kraglin had planned this out together, so Peter had no idea what Yondu's general mood about this meeting was like. He assumed Yondu was grumpy and pissed, as Yondu was kinda always grumpy and pissed about Peter's life-decisions. Though Peter really didn't think there was anything to be negative about when your only son had found the love of this life. At least not yet. Because so far, Yondu didn't know the love of Peter's life was Ronan the Accuser.

Swallowing hard, Peter stopped in front of the entry door to the back room of the tavern that was going to serve as their meeting point. Both he and Kraglin had thought it better to not let Ronan and Yondu meet in the actual tavern itself, where other people could get hurt in case something escalated. So they had rented the back room, where they were on their own but could still order some food or beverages to hopefully ease the mood. Though Peter did not intend to risk either of them getting drunk.

With a big sigh, he grabbed Ronan's hand that he had been holding during the entire walk tighter and opened the door. Ronan squeezed his hand back supportively and gave a low hum. He knew how nervous Peter was and he had promised to try his best to get along with his father. So with all the confidence he could muster, Peter shoved open the door and entered the room with his lover right by his side.

All promises seemed to be forgotten though the moment Yondu and Ronan laid eyes on each other.

The Ravager jumped up from his chair so violently that it fell over and made a noise on the floor. Peter felt Ronan tense beside him and give a half surprised, half angered grunt. With a confused look at Kraglin, he noticed how the first mate's eyes had grown wide and his mouth hung slightly open in shock. Something just had happened here and Peter had no clue what it was.

“A Kree, boy?!” Yondu now shouted, his hands clenched into fists. Kraglin snapped out of his state of shock and made a step forward in an instinctive attempt to get between Yondu and Ronan. “That a cheap joke of ya?! Bringin' a Kree here?! Are you tryin' ta sell me out to him?! I swear he'll regret touchin' me if he dares to!”

“What –” Peter started in total confusion.

“Yondu Udonta,” Ronan growled next to him. “I had hoped for you that we would never meet again.”

Yondu stared at Ronan even more hostilely than before and his eyes grew wide in utter disbelief. He unconsciously made a step back. Then his features turned into a grimace of deepest hatred and anger that not even Peter had ever seen on his face before.

“Ronan?!” Yondu spit out. Apparently, he hadn't recognised the Kree before, as Ronan was not wearing the usual black paint on his face. “Ronan the Accuser?! Do you even have _any_ idea what you did to yerself there, boy?!”

“I... have actually no idea what is going on here, honestly,” Peter mumbled. He placed his second hand on Ronan's arm to symbolically hold him back, even though the massive man could easily go at Yondu even with Peter clinging to his side. “Seriously, could someone enlighten me, please...?”

Kraglin opened his mouth as if to say something, but Yondu was much faster.

“He's usin' you to get to me, boy!” he explained hotly. “At least that's what I hope for ya! 'Cause if you had a hand in this, I will make my threat of eatin' ya the truest shit ya ever had to go through!”

“I – What? I have no idea what you're talking about, Yondu!” Peter assured. He was starting to panic, his grip on Ronan's arm now being both a hold-back for the Kree and a support for himself. “Getting to you for what? Why on Earth would Ronan try to get to you?”

“He's tryin' to kill me, you idiot!” Yondu snapped. Peter noticed his blue hands flying over his body to search for some hidden weapons, maybe a knife or dagger or even a small blaster. Kraglin had sworn to make sure he left the arrow behind, but Yondu would never go anywhere without really any weapons on him. “Don't you have any idea who that guy is?!”

“Uhm... Ronan the Accuser, yeah, I know that,” Peter admitted. “But he would never use me for anything, he didn't even know you were the one we were meeting here, so I really don't get the fuss...”

“He is an absconder, Peter,” Ronan told him in a dark tone. “He has committed several crimes against the Kree Empire and is wanted for them by my people.”

“I was bein' freed!” Yondu clarified. “And what I've done to your people ain't nothin' against the shit you did to me!”

“He – You – … What now? You what?” Peter cast a helpless glare to Kraglin, but the poor man didn't get any chance to say anything to this situation.

“Yer precious sweetheart and his people kept me a slave, boy,” Yondu snarled and finally pulled a dagger out of his vest. “Had to go fight for 'em against Xandar. Twenty years they kept me, twenty years I had ta risk my life for 'em. 'Til Stakar got me outta there. There's a bounty on me cause I 'stole myself' and ran from 'em. Did some things as a Ravager they didn't like. So now they wanna kill me, and you can bet yer lovely darlin' is gonna try to do it himself now!”

“Ronan would never kill you!” Peter claimed and practically hugged Ronan's arm. What he had heard upset him, no, jarred him, even. Yondu had always been a somewhat indestructible absolute in Peter's life, strong, fierce and imperturbable. There had never been any doubt about that, about his strength and his willpower. And now it turned out that this man, Peter's father, this authoritarian leader, had been a slave for a good part of his life, to the very people Peter was now connected to through Ronan. Even worse: Maybe to Ronan himself.

“He wouldn't do that... He wouldn't do that!”

“Oh, open yer eyes, boy! He's a goddamn Kree! Those bastards only know one thing and that's servin' their people like some brainwashed zombies!”

“Do not dare to insult my people!” Ronan shot back. “It is not their fault your parents sold you because they recognised that was your only worth!”

That was too much. With a yell, Yondu tossed his dagger and leapt over the table. Ronan was fast and avoided it, but Yondu flung another one right afterwards. Ronan yanked up his arm and redirected the dagger towards the ceiling. Peter had already let go of him out of sheer surprise and so Ronan was able to use his full body. Before Yondu could get his third dagger to Ronan's throat, the Kree grabbed him and slammed him hard against the wall.

Within a second, Kraglin was there, trying to free Yondu from the hard grip. “Let go of the Cap'n!” he half whined, half threatened.

But Ronan's grip was strong. Yondu kicked him right in the gut, but Ronan did hardly even blink.

“Ronan, that's enough!” Peter shouted and shoved himself between his lover and his father. “Let him go! Let him _go_ , you're hurting him!”

Ronan had knitted his brow together and was staring at Yondu with slightly squinted eyes, a mixture of anger and arrogance on his face. But he did as he was told; slowly, to underline his superiority, he let Yondu slide back to the ground.

The Ravager growled and looked like he would try and throw himself at Ronan again any second, but Peter was still standing between them and now put a hand on both their chests to keep them apart from each other.

“No!” he ordered loudly. “Stop it! The both of you! What the fuck is wrong with you two, God! Ronan, this is my father! You will not kill him or collect his bounty and let someone else do the work for you, okay?! Yondu, this is my lover! He would never use me just to get a hand on your disgusting ass! Alright?! I don't know what it is with you blue, stubborn idiots, but you both matter to me and neither of you will do harm to the other! Is that understood?!”

Ronan and Yondu glared at each other. Yondu's fists were opening and closing as if he couldn't decide whether to let go or to punch the man in front of him. His lips and cheeks twitched in the deep-rooted reflex of wanting to whistle when in trouble. Ronan, on the other hand, was frowning and pouting, a sure sign of his distress. He could kill Yondu within a heartbeat if necessary, but, apparently, Peter's outburst had meant something to the both of them.

“If you think I am interested in this man's 'ass', you are wrong,” Ronan stated after a moment. “His petty crimes are of no importance to me.”

“No, you're only interested in ma boy's ass now,” Yondu grumbled.

Ronan snorted and placed his hand on the one Peter had still pressed against his broad chest. “I am interested in everything about your son,” he promised.

Yondu grimaced out of incredulous disgust regarding the corniness of this statement paired with the cheesy gesture. Sometimes Peter wondered if Kraglin had ever heard any affectionate word from this man.

“Aw, man, you really mean this bullshit, don't ya,” he groaned. “You damn Kree and your damn passion. You gettin' heated 'bout every lil thing and then ya goin' completely mad about it. Thinkin' you have to give ya everythin' for it, all the friggin time, right? Be it a war or be it your damn people or be it the man yer heart fell for. You go at everythin' so hard, you'd die for yer favourite breakfast bowl.”

Ronan's frown deepened and he grabbed Peter's hand tighter. Peter swallowed, hoping this conversation wouldn't escalate again.

“Yes, we give our everything for the people we love,” Ronan admitted. “We are passionate and devoted and we are loyal towards what we hold dear. Now it is Peter I hold dear, and yes, I would die for him if I had to. And I will also refrain from killing you, if that is what he asks of me.”

Yondu snorted and then let out a bark of laughter. “The kid got you completely under control, don't he! If you really choose his wish over rakin' me over the coals, he got all the way down to yer soul. Damn, son, I taught ya a thing or two if you can make Ronan the Accuser yer puppy.”

Ronan's expression turned into a death glare.

“Yondu, stop taunting him,” Peter groaned. “Or I'll _let_ him rip your head from your shoulders.”

His adoptive father chuckled. “You'd like ta play us against each other. You learned somethin' from me after all.” He looked over at Ronan with this typical Yondu-grin that Peter knew so very well. “What is it 'bout that boy that makes us obey him, huh?” he asked almost affiliatively “A Ravager cap'n and a goddamn Accuser, yet here we are, lettin' him tell us what to do.”

“I do not know,” Ronan mused and let go of Peter's hand. “But it is indeed shocking to see the extent of his control over us.”

“... Are you two teaming up against me now?!” Peter asked incredulously and took a step back to be able to look at both of them without having to turn his head by 180 degrees. The way both men eyed him made him shake his head in denial. “Oooh no. Noooo, no, no, no, no! You will _not_ become best buddies now and start bonding over embarrassing Peter-stories, uh-uh! I forbid that! You hear me?! I _forbid_ that! Kraglin, help a man out here! Make them stop, this is actually scary as fuck!”

But Kraglin only grinned as Yondu began to laugh and grabbed Peter's arm to drag him in the direction of the table.

“Come on, boy,” he crowed, ignoring the pleading look Peter cast over his shoulder at Ronan. “I wanna know every detail of how you managed to get yerself Ronan the friggin' Accuser. And then I'm gonna tell him how to properly handle ya so he won't spoil ya rotten. You're already too full of yerself as it is.”

“Ugh, god fucking damn,” Peter mumbled and let himself sink down into one of the chairs. “This is gonna be worse than I expected...”

  
  


 


End file.
